fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Drew Vermillion
Drew Vermillion, is a very skilled and powerful mage of the Hydra Head Guild. Appearence TBA Personality TBA Background Synopsis Magic and Abilities Physical Physical Abilities Enchanced Strenght: Drew has proven many times that he has enchanced strenghts, which is always recognisable when he punches or kicks someone or something. Enchanced Speed: '''He has also Enchanced Speed, capable of covering large distances in a blink of an eye. '''Immense Durability: '''He is able to continue a fight for longs periods of time without getting tired. '''Immense Resistance: Drew is able to greatly resists to attacks and injuries. Immense Reflexes: ' Physical Skills '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatent: ' Others '''High- Level Intelligence: '''Drew posses a high-level inteligence, another thing that he and his brother have in common. However, Drew's intelligence is quite lower than Phillip's. Still, he posses great knoledge about the magical world and the world itself. Magical Magical Abilities '''Immense Magic Power: Drew possesses a tremendous amount of Magic Power. Throughout many difficult battles, Drew was able to shiftbetween his take over forms without showing any signs of fatigue.When exerted, his Magic Power is red in color. *'Second Origin : '''Recent studies have identified another part of Mages' Magic container that isn't used normally and contains their dormant power, called Second Origin. If the power within this second container is reached, then the Mage in question will receive an enormous boost in Magic Power. Magics 'Archive: Drew is also a user of a caster magic called ''Archive'', which involves the usage of Magic Databases. This magic allows Drew to convert information into Magical Data, which can be stored, enabling Drew to gain acess to previously stored information, such as others types of magic. It is mainly used by flat-screens which are projected into the air. These screens are very durable and can be used as a shield. It also allows the user to transfer information to others. He uses Archive alongside his knowledge and analytical abilities, forming a useful combination. Drew is also able to use a variation of Archive, called ''Super Archive''. *'Data Collection: '''The main usage of this magic. Drew is able to collect data, and then use the spell ''Data Storage to store them. *'Data Storage: '''After collecting data, Drew is able to store them and acess them anytime later. This is also a basic usage of this magic. *'Data Transfer: 'After collecting and storing the selected information, Drew is then able to magically transfer them to someone else. this works even trough long distances. *'False Data: 'Drew is able to create false data using his Archive. This is useful when he wants to trick a enemy. **'Illusion: By creating false images and sounds and transfering them to the oponent, Drew is able to trap his oponents inside illusions. **'Memories: '''Faking data, he is able to transfer this false information as a memory to the oponent, confusing them. **'Mind Control:' By surprassing the traget's will and then forcing his will into the traget's mind using his Archive, Drew is able to control their mind and make them do what he wants. *'Camera: Projecting his Archive in the form of a sphere, he is able to lunch said sphere to somewhere he wishes, recording what it sees. The camera-sphere visions can be remotely controled by Drew. They automatically transfer everything it records to the Archive Database. *'Map: '''After collecting data over an area, the user is then able to convert it into a digital map, pointing were the allys and acquaintances are. *'Locator: After collecting data over an area, and forming a map of it, the user is then able to locate anyone it wants inside the area. *'Telepathy: '''Drew can mentally communicate with someone he knows using Archive, a type of telepathy. *'Force Blast: Compressing already colected information, the user is then able to cause a blast to occur. *'Force Shield: '''Reuniting information screens, the user is able to form a kind of a shield. *'Image: The user is able to project images on the screen. *'Overload: '''By transfering a lot and diferent datas into someone's mind at once may cause an overload. '''Transformation Magic:' Drew is a high skilled user of Transformation Magic, beign able to do much more than shifting his physical appearence/form. He mastered all levels. A unique usage of this magic, Drew has been able to add or remove physical abilities and even heal his wounds trough the transformation. Another exclusive abillity of this magic, more specifically, of Drew's, is that he's transformations are permanent and aren't undone when he black out. By using a little morte of his magic power, Drew is able to record his transformations and use them in a next time. He has specific forms with certain abilities for him to change. *'Default Form: '''By recording his original appearence, Drew is able to revert to his original form whenever he wants. *'Ninja Form:' In this particular form, Drew is equiped with flexible suit and a one-hand sword. His skills also change: Hee becames master in the use of sword, with immense speed, reflexes, enchanced strenght. *'Ranger Form:' In this particular form, the user is equiped with a flexible suit and a shotgun. His skills also change: He becames Mastered in Marksmanship, with enchanced immense speed and agility. *'Hunter Form:''' In this particular form, the user is equiped with a black coat along with a Bow and Arrows. He becames Mastred in Marksmanship, with enchanced senses, immense speed and strenght. Quotes Trivia Category:Male Category:Mage Category:The Dreamers Category:Concealment Magic User Category:Transformation Magic User Category:Archive Magic User